We're dating! Sort of
by nickdisney
Summary: Austin and Ally love each other (duh), but when Austin starts to date Piper, Ally is left brokenhearted. But when Austin and Ally decide to hang out alone at the mall without it being a date, what could happen? AUSLLY ONE SHOT. (Sorry for the cheesy title and crappy summary. Please read and review! :D


**Hey everyone! If you clicked on this, I'm surprised. Because its probably crap, telling by my summaries and weird titles. Wait wait! That doesn't mean I want you to leave! I've really came to like you guys. So I kinda lost inspiration on my other A&A story and I really wanted to do this cute one-shot. I got this idea from a Victorious when Beck and Tori went on an 'opposite date.' Sorry if you never saw it or watched it. Its going to be different anyway ;) I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Ally sat in the practice room, writing a new song on the piano. It was hard and frustrating not having Austin there. She needed him to bounce her ideas off of and be inspired. She needed him She felt a pang of jealousy her partner was going on a date with some girl. She rolled her eyes as she imagined him and her having the time of their lives; acting all coupley: holding hands, long hugs, and of coarse flirting.

Ally once in awhile wishes her and Austin were like that again. They had it, but they lost it. It hurt Ally to break up with him. It was getting in the way in their songwriting and partnership. Ally always blamed herself for that. The guilt always crept up on her like a lion catching its pray. _We just weren't meant to be. _She tried to convince herself. But she knew it was all lies, she knew they _were _meant to be. Even Trish and Dez knew it.

She continued trying to play the song. No progress was made.

"Your not going anywhere with this are you?" A familiar voice goofy said. The comment made Ally jump. Dez didn't usually come in when she was writing. She prefered to keep the door closed, often locked. It was more private that way.

"Dez? Why are you here?" She asked, getting up and facing him. This time the practice room door was locked. "The songwriting is going great." Aly lied.

"I have my ways. I've been watching lately the difference between when your writing by yourself," he sat down on the piano, imitating Ally. He played slow and acted like he was miserable. "Verses," his mood suddenly changed to happiness and laughter. This told her that meant when she was with Austin. "get it?"

"Unfortunately I do. Your point?" She asked. But she knew his point.

"You guys need some Auslly time!" He nearly shouted in her face. The idea of "Auslly time" made her blush.

Trying to stop the rise in her cheeks, she answered. "D-dez! Austin and I broke up, y-you know that."

"I know, but, you guys are so cute together. _The love whisperer _agrees." He whispered, making Ally roll her eyes and laugh.

"Dez, first thing, no one calls you that; second, okay, maybe I do still have feeling for him," she smiled at the thought. "but he's on a date tonight. I'm sure its going great,"she tried to insist her friend. "he's over me anyways." She said as if it were no big deal. It was a huge deal, she just didn't want to admit it.

"No he's not," he argued. "I see him when he's around you. He's laughing, blushing..." he trailed off but added, "I think he's in love with you." He put his hands in the air, then slowly down again. Ally didn't know what to say. When it came to Dez, she never knew what to say. Ally once again felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Austin loving her.

"Dez..." she whined, not knowing to say.

"He told me." He insisted.

"H-he told you that?" Dez nodded. If he was so in love with her like Dez said, why hadn't he told her before? Ally thought about that for the rest of the night. Was it true what she said? Another question came to her mind: If Austin loved _her, _then why was Austin out on a date with some girl?

...

The next morning Ally didn't have to work that day. This was a day she could do whatever she wants. She decides goes to Shredders to get something for lunch.

"Hey Trish." She greets her friend with a smile.

"Hey Ally, how is the songwriting coming?" Ally frowned.

"Its been... hard not having Austin around." Trish nodded in agreement, feeling sorry for her friend. Trish knew Ally had a big crush on Austin since she met him; she always is trying to convince Austin he feels the same way. Trish knew he did. It made Trish want to smack Austin in the face for not realizing the girl of his dreams was here, next to him. Not some girl none of them knew that he would eventually end up dumping.

"I'm sorry. If Austin can't see how great you are then, you don't need him."

"Trish I _do _need him. At least as a friend." She protested, but then changed the subject trying to push Austin off her mind. She shook her head and asked, "You want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, its my lunch break anyway. "She shrugged, approaching a table. Ally wanted to tell Trish what Dez told her last night, but the words couldn't come out of her. If Trish knew, she would tell everyone. Suddenly Ally sees something that catches her eye. It's Austin, holding the hand of a girl.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" A voice cut in her thoughts.

"U-uh y-yeah, I'll take a soda."

"Me too." Trish cut in. Ally couldn't take her gaze off of them. Trish nudged her friend playfully.

"What's wrong? Your pulling of some weird faces." She half joked; half serious.

"Nothing." She took her eyes off of them, but could still seeing them out of the corner of her eye. Trish looked at Austin and the girl.

"Come on!" Trish dragged her friend toward them, with a every now and then complaints from Ally. Trish of coarse ignores her.

"No I d-don't want to go over there!" She yelled in protest, making everyone look.

"Stop struggling!" She demanded. Trish turned Ally around to face Austin.

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted. "this is my girlfriend, Piper."

"Yeah, greaty-great-great!" Trish gave Ally a look.

"Piper, this is my songwriter and best friend, Ally."

"Well its nice to meet you Ally." Piper said friendly. Austin looked at Ally. _She looks beautiful today._ A voice in his head said. _No, everyday. _The voice literally screamed. _Your with Piper now! Forget about Ally. _But that voice was very quiet, no more then a whisper.

"You look nice today." Austin couldn't help but say. Ally opened her mouth to thank him, but Piper beat her to it.

"Thank you Austin." Piper held his hand, giving Ally a look of disgust. This was war. Trish stepped in, trying not to make it awkward.

"I'm Trish. Austin's manager and friend."

"Nice to meet you both." Ally realized she said _both._ She knew she didn't mean that. Ally already knew Piper hated her.

"So any plans for tonight?" Austin asked.

"Well I have a lot of homework to do. Also work." Trish explained. "But I don't think I'm going to do it." Trish grabbed a magazine and went back to the table, leaving Austin, Piper, and Ally alone.

"So... how was your guys date last night?" Ally asked, wanting to make conservation.

"It was great. Austin took me to a fancy dinner." She explained. It reminded Ally of her and Austin's first date. It was literally magical, but awkward. Awkward as in Austin accidentally squirting jelly all over her face because his chair wouldn't stop lifting up. Also calling everything 'cool.'

"Cool, once, Austin and I used to-" before Ally could finish, Austin gave her a signal to stop. Why didn't Austin want her to know they used to date? "never mind." She mumbled.

"So, Austin, do you want to work on some songs tonight?" Ally tried. Piper suddenly looked protective of Austin, tugging his arm and pulling him closer.

"Austin I were planning on going on a date tonight." Ally frowned.

"Oh, well, I get it. You have a girlfriend now, more priorities now." She wasn't trying to play the guilt-trip, but she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. "Its okay, it can wait." She faked a smile as she slowly walked away.

"A-ally, wait! Let's do something tonight, something fun." He offered, then turned to Piper, giving her a the puppy-dog eyes. "Piper, she's my best friend." Piper showed a few seconds of hesitation, but finally answered.

"Your lucky your cute." She dismissed. "Tomorrow?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow." He echoed. Ally felt a rush of relief she would get to spent some alone time with Austin. "Ally, wait up!" He raced after her.

"You would rather spend time with me," she pointed to herself. "then go on another date with her?" The brunette looked puzzled. She thought for sure he would rather spend the extra time with Piper. The blond put his hand in the back of his neck.

"See the thing is..." he trailed off, trying to find the words. "she's a nightmare." He explained quickly.

"What? I thought you really liked her?" She faked a frown, trying not to smile. "that's terrible!"

"She's nice in front of other people but, when we're alone, she's a very mean person."

"Are you going to dump her?" _That Sounded rude! _She thought.

"I wish I could, I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Let's just forget about it tonight. Let's just have fun." She tried, with a smile. He nodded in agreement.

"Wait if its just the two of us its like a-" his voice was cut off.

"Date I know." _Would it be so bad? _a voice hissed in her head. "We can just hang out. Like an opposite date."

"Opposite date?" The blond echoed confused.

"We don't have to dress nice, we can go to a crappy place for food, and by the end of the night, we can work on some songs." Austin closed his eyes in thought.

"Okay," he agreed opening his eyes. "let's do it."

...

That night Ally got ready for her 'opposite date.' She thought back to what Dez said last night. "_I think he's in love with you." _She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but it just came back to her. Looking thought her closet, she had a lot of dresses. As much as she wanted to ware them, she couldn't. The was an opposite date. As much as she wished it was a real date, it wasn't. Austin had a girlfriend... that he hated. He deserved someone who would love him for who he was. The dress that caught her eye was the striped blue one that Ally ware when Austin and Ally first got together. She hasn't worn it since, and didn't plan on it. But its as if the dress was calling for her. She ignored the call.

Ally just but on a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Should I put on makeup?" She asked herself.

"Of coarse! Its a date!" A familiar voice said. "Isn't it?"

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Dez told me you and Austin have a date!" Carrie exclaimed.

"It's not a date!" She protested loudly.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell. Someone has anger issues. That's not going to impress Austin." Carrie shook her head.

"Carrie." Ally said in a voice of warning, getting annoyed very quickly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help. I know you like Austin." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Austin has a girlfriend. You have a boyfriend. Trish has a boyfriend. Everyone has someone but me. I just want some time to hang out with Austin as friends." She explained.

"Okay." She nodded. She didn't want to upset Ally or make her feel bad.

"How did you even get here?"

"Dez told me to help you with your da... I mean your m-meet-up.

"Its okay, I don't need any help. I can manage.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, you can go do... whatever Carries do."

"Okay! By Ally. Have fun!" Ally waved her goodbyes. She decided to put on a little bit of blush and that was all. Austin rang the doorbell. _He's here already? _

"Hey Austin." She smiled.

"Hey, you look great."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that. I thought I would look like a mess."

"Ally, your beautiful. Like the day I met you." He gashed. Ally let out a nervous, excited laugh. For a second she thought it was a date, but then snapped back in reality.

"Thanks."

...

Austin didn't bother to take his car. They just decided to just walk. Austin liked to walk. Helping him forget the world around him. As well as music. Austin just assumed they were going to the mall.

"So, do you want to walk to the mall?" He conformed, unsure of what Ally wanted to do. He knew that sometimes his fun and her fun were very different things. Austin would say that he did a good job melting her tough shield. Ally has changed a lot, for the better. He is so proud of her. He doesn't expect anything less.

"Of coarse. How about Minies?" Minies sounded good to Austin. He hadn't eaten there in a long time.

"Yeah, that would be great." He agreed. Ally raced to the mall as fast as her legs could take her. _She must be hungry._ He thought as a smile appeared on his face. He quickened his pace, managing to catch up with the brunette. Panting slightly, he spoke. "You run fast for someone your size." Ally wondered if she should take that offensive or a compliment. She decided to take that as a compliment.

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem. See? We can go out without it being a date. Its not awkward either." Austin insisted.

"Yeah, but, there's still one thing that bothers me."

"What?" His heart started to race. Was it something he did or said. Ally let out a sigh of hesitation before she began.

"Why didn't you want Piper to know we once dated?"

"W-well I just didn't want Piper to be suspicious. I would rather have her be mad at me instead of you." He explained. Ally felt a feeling growing in her stomach. It wasn't growling anymore. It was more like... butterflies. It felt, good.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." She smiled, going in for a hug. Austin being Austin he hugged back. He never could usually resist a hug from Ally Dawson. Austin often wondered if he was to tall or she was too small. But today he realized it was neither. Their bodies fit perfectly together for hugging. Austin always made Ally feel safe. She realized how lucky she was to have Austin. He was here in her arms. They didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.**  
><strong>

"A-ally?" Austin hoarsely said.

"Yeah Austin?" She asked, her voice full of emotion. Austin swallowed nervously. He was about to make the biggest three words anyone could say.

"I... I love you." Pulling away, Ally looked shocked. She never thought someone as ordinary as her would ever hear those words from a guy like him. Thousands of emotions tugged on her, filling her words with Austin couldn't understand. She could barely talk. As if she were an alien trying to communicate with a human for the first time. She couldn't get over it. Austin Moon loved her.

"Um.. I um the what?"

"I now it's surprising. I just can't fight what I feel anymore. I've done it for almost three years. Avoiding the girl I loved. Always looking for cheerleaders and pretty girls. I thought those girls were the ones I loved. But it was you, Ally. Always. Because I'm stuck on you. I never thought I would find someone as special as you. But when I met you, my heart was taken. I love you." He gashed, placing his hand in hers.

"Austin," she blushed, looking down at the perfect fitting of hands. "I love you too," closing her eyes with a sigh, she spoke. "but we can't be together." Austin frowned.

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend, talk to me when you break up with her." Austin nodded as he walked to to a table. They were still holding hands.

"Austin?" Piper asked shocked. "your going out with Ally? Ew. She's a loser, who would want to go out with her? She's a dork. A nobody." The words hurt Ally, but she knew she was a dork.

"Don't ever say that about my Ally." Austin warned, getting up from his seat.

"_Your _Ally? Piper echoed.

"That's right. Considered yourself dumped." He smiled grimly. Piper let out a yell of distress as she walked away.

"So now that we got that out of the way, what now."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe my boyfriend and I can go on a _real _date." Austin bounced up and down.

"Ally Dawson's my girlfriend!" He shouted, making everyone look. But he didn't care. Ally was his. Ally let out a small laugh. Dez was right all along. Austin did love her. It just took him awhile to admit.

We may well end the story of the two lovebirds.

The end.

**Wow! Finally done! I put a lot of effort into this, I hope everyone loved it just as much as I loved writing it. This is the longest chapter I've ever done on here. Thank you for reading :D Love every one of you. REVIEW :D**


End file.
